


Captain Cold vs. The Flash Round 1

by missxanon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to smut, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Established Relationship, M/M, No Porn, minor appearances by other characters - Freeform, pro wrestling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxanon/pseuds/missxanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pro Wrestling AU where Captain Cold and the Flash are enemies in the ring, but much closer behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Cold vs. The Flash Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this wasn't edited, but it's late and when it gets late like this, I tend to forget how to type or spell. I'll come back soon and give it a few proper scans. If you want to point out errors, I will not at all be offended, so please feel free to do so :)

Chants of 'Cap-tain Cold, Cap-tain Cold,' rang throughout the arena mixed with the boos of children as Leonard Snart made his way down the ramp to the ring. He walked with his usual strut to the ring before taking a running start up the stairs and directly up the turnbuckle where he tore his goggles off his face and threw them to the crowd before taking off his signature parka, acting as if he was going to hand it to a child in the front row before snatching it back quickly and tossing it into the ref's face. He was left in his trunks and t-shirt, one with an illustration of his face, scowling, with his goggles covering his eyes, the fur lined hood of his parka framing his face nicely, and a wisp of frost coming out of his mouth on the front, and the words 'Cold as Ice' on the back with 'Captain Cold' around the bottom hem. He peeled it off and threw it into the crowd, aiming for the kid he'd psyched out of his parka; he was a heel after all, not a complete asshole. After another moment of preening for the crowd, he stood up straight and jumped down into the center of the ring, landing on one knee and holding the pose until his music cut off and another started, one that was faster and more more light hearted as Barry “The Flash” Allen came bouncing out onto the stage before dropping into a runner’s stance and sprinting down to the ring, jumping, and sliding in under the bottom rope and jumping up, his arms in the air as children cheered and parents looked on, clapping indulgently. After a moment of posing for the crowd, the Flash turned and faced his opponent, who was already in a fighting stance, the ref standing between them. They stared each other down for a moment until the bell rang and they were off. It was a simple ‘pinfall-or-submission’ match taking place in the middle lull of the show, but both Barry and Len were determined to make it the talk of the show. They both lunged at each other, Barry considerably faster than Len, and they met in a grapple.  
  
“Irish whip into the turnbuckle,” Len whispered to Barry, indicating the move he was about to perform on him. He grabbed Barry’s arm, spinning to throw Barry into the turnbuckle, where Barry hit back-first, making a show of pain and crumpling, clutching the ropes for support. Len caught Barry’s eye, dropped into a hunched stance, and charged for the corner. Barry ‘recovered’ and ducked quickly out of the way, too fast for Len to stop his own momentum, causing him to ram his shoulder into the turnbuckle. He collapsed with a yell of pain to the mat, clutching his shoulder and ducking his head so he could give off the illusion of not paying attention and watch Barry at the same time. Barry lunged for him, targeting his injured shoulder. Grabbing his hand, Barry stretched his ‘injured’ arm out, wrapping his legs around it and dropping himself to the mat, pulling on Len’s arm like he was trying to pull it out of it’s socket. Len made like he was about to tap out, but managed to reach the rope with his leg, causing the ref to start yelling at Barry to let go. Barry, being the poster boy for faces everywhere, let go immediately, jumping up and backing away with his hands in the air. Len jumped up, shaking out his arm and facing Barry down again. The ref stood between them, giving them a subtle hand gesture that meant ‘wrap it up’. Barry and Len nodded at each other, having already planned out the finale to their fight. Barry sprinted forward as Len dropped into a defensive position. As Barry reached Len, Len managed to catch him and lift him into a fireman’s carry, holding him up for a moment while he struggled, and then brought him forward and dropped him, lifting his knee so that Barry hit it before falling to the mat, wheezing and writhing like he couldn’t breathe. Len dropped down on top of him and held his shoulders down as the ref counted to three. Len could hear the split in the crowd as the jaded older fans who’d been watching too long cheered him on while children yelled for the Flash to get up, which evolved into disappointed ‘awwws’ and impassioned ‘boos’ as the ref reached the end of the three count and Captain Cold’s music started blaring throughout the arena. Len jumped up and the ref held his arm up; Len did some more posing for the crowd and cameras, smiling widely as his parka was handed back to him and he pulled it back on and flipped up the hood before snatching a microphone away from the announcer who was about to introduce the next match.  
  
“And there goes your precious Scarlet Speedster,” he drawled out in his Captain Cold voice, gesturing to Barry limping his way back up the ramp, holding his ribs; “Brought to his knees once more by Captain Cold! And just wait, my Rogues have their eyes set on your beloved Vibe and Killer Frost,” he paused, waiting for the booing to die down.  
  
“Welcome to the age of the Rogues,” he drawled as menacingly as he could before dropping the microphone and leaving the ring to the boos and cheers he’d come to love equally.

***

“Awesome match!” a young, new addition to the company named Cisco ‘Vibe’ Ramon blurted enthusiastically at Len as soon as he’d stepped backstage; “And that promo at the end! Ugh, I’m so excited for my match!” Len just nods and keeps walking; he has somewhere else he really wants to be.  
  
Pushing his way through the crowded locker room to a private dressing room with ‘THE FLASH’ on a small plaque hung on the door and knocked, smirking while he leaned against the wall and waited. There were a few muffled crashes and curses before the door opened and the sight of a dripping Barry greeted him.  
  
“Dammit Len, I was in the shower, you could have just come in,” Barry grumbled as he made his way back into the dressing room, tiptoeing around the random things scattered about the floor.  
  
“Couldn’t wait for me to get here?” he teased, making his way through the mess and dropping gracelessly into a plastic chair.  
  
“You know the shower here isn’t big enough for the both of us, I barely fit in it alone."  
  
“Doesn’t mean we couldn’t try,” Len retorted with a wink.  
  
“And here I thought I was the insatiable one,” Barry said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, betraying his straight face.  
  
“Oh, you are kid. You have no idea how hard it is for an old man like me to keep up with you sometimes. But that doesn’t mean I don’t thoroughly enjoy every chance I get to fuck you,” Len said, his eyes raking over Barry’s naked torso, pausing where the towel obscured the best bits.  
  
Barry rolled his eyes, pulling the towel from around his waist and throwing it in Len’s face so he could get dressed.  
  
“Romantic,” he muttered as Len chucked the towel into a corner across the room.  
  
“Would you rather I said ‘make love’ instead of ‘fuck’?” Len teased, his voice stuttering a bit at the end as Barry bent over to pull some clothes out of a bag to change into, giving Len an incredible view of his perfect ass.  
  
Barry straightened up, holding two pairs of clothes, and made his way back over to Len.  
  
“I’d rather you’d save it for a time when we can actually do it, rather than just talk about it,” Barry said, straddling Len’s lap; “Besides, we need to get dinner first."  
  
“It’s all food and sex with you, isn’t it kid?” Len asked, stealing a quick kiss before moving across Barry’s jawline and down to his neck to suck at the sensitive skin there.  
  
“And wrestling,” Barry breathed out, causing Len to laugh against his skin.  
  
“Of course, let’s not forget about that,” he said, his eyes alight with arousal.  
  
“Seriously though, I was thinking we order Chinese so we don’t have to worry about other people? We can just lay in bed and eat and watch shitty hotel movies,” Barry proposed; “And fuck."  
  
Len let out a low moan he didn’t mean to and his grip on Barry’s hips tightened, growing hard against Barry’s bare ass seated in his lap. Then Barry was up and gone, pulling his clothes on.  
  
“Get dressed, maybe we get a quickie in before the food arrives,” he says, shooting a wink at Len.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just a little something I did because I love WWE and the thought of the two being able to separate their personas in such an interesting way.  
> I may do more and I may include other characters or ships, we'll see if I can get some inspiration!


End file.
